Internet delivery of digital content to IPTVs continues to increase, as does the popularity of IPTVs themselves. Digital content delivery is generally performed from content service providers. When a user browses such content service providers, the user normally only has a few services which they will regularly use. However, to access such services, the user is generally required to navigate through a potentially-long list of services to find the desired one. For often-accessed services, this often becomes inconvenient.